


Unintened Undercover

by dianemaryallison



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianemaryallison/pseuds/dianemaryallison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May needs a fresh start. Getting a job as a teacher is not what she had in mind. She finds herself in a challenging situation with no teaching experience nor a degree but decides to stay after meeting the amiable Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintened Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Education prompt on tumblr and inspired by the German comedy "Fack Ju Göthe".

Melinda sat down next to an elderly woman who looked like she would ferule you if you even thought about doing something against the house order. Like running down the hall. Or showing affection to people by hugging them. Or as much as touching an electronic device on the school ground. She didn’t look like someone who could who could change a lightbulb.

 

But then Melinda wasn’t really in position to talk. She was handy, yes, but she never did a job like this. To be honest, she never even thought she would do this once in her life.

 

Last night she went for a walk through the town. Once again Melinda wasn’t able to sleep without images that made her scream with terror coming back into her mind. So she had to stay awake and keep herself occupied when she didn’t want to recall her memories.

 

Around three in the morning when Melinda was just about to turn around and head back home with the hope that she was exhausted enough not to dream, she spotted a poster. Job offers at the local high school. Melinda read the paper with minor interest but a word on the bottom of the list caught her attention. _Caretaker_.

 

She didn’t need to work because she got enough money as a payback. What Melinda needed was something that would occupy her mind during the day. Manual work with a lot of people surrounding her might do just that.

 

So now she sat here and waited to be called to see the principal.

 

A man with blue ink sprayed over his face and clothes ran through the hall and stormed inside the office, the door flew wide open.

 

“Maria, it’s about the 10B.” the man exclaimed panting.

 

“Please, Koenig, not now I have interviews.”

 

“I can’t stand them anymore! They don’t respect me at all!” his voice was shaking ever so slightly but Melinda couldn’t decide whether it was from anger or stress.

 

“I can’t change that.” Melinda heard the woman saying from inside the office.

 

The man closed the door and hurried away mumbling angrily under his breath.

 

At this time Melinda was starting to regret her decision to come here. There were students rushing everywhere, people around were staring at her, a group of boys was shouting in the background. She felt a headache starting to form. Two students came in arguing tastelessly about some pettiness and she had enough.

 

Melinda stood up and crept towards the exit. She was running away to hide. _Again?_ For how long will she keep that up. Then an idea popped in her head. Instead of leaving, Melinda pushed herself to the wall and moved next to until she felt a small box pressing into her side. Carefully not to catch anyone’s attention she hit the box with her elbow. The glass shattered as the fire alarm screamed. People from everywhere hurried to go hide inside classrooms. Melinda stood there a devilish smile forming on her lips. She was alone except a teenage boy standing next to her.

 

“What’s this about?” The woman emerged from the office. “Triplett, you again?”

 

“It wasn’t me! It was her, I swear.” The boy pointed at her but his protests were ignored.

 

She arched her brow. “Excuse me?”

 

“Warning. And I’m calling your parents.”

 

“But ma’am…”

 

“Enough. Get lost.” The woman turned to Melinda. “I’m sorry. This wasn’t the impression we wanted to give. So you’re the next,” she peeked further out of her office and frowned, “And the only one. Please, come in.”

 

Melinda followed her inside of her office and took the seat she offered her.

 

“Your subjects?” she asked.

 

“Which subjects?”

 

“Those you like. I hope.”

 

“Ehm, PE,” she started warily “And biology.”

 

The woman nodded smiling. “Finally someone without maths.”

 

“Wait, you mean like teaching?” for once she wasn’t faking her confusion.

 

“Of course. Why would we need a substitution teacher if not?”

 

“Substitution teacher. No I-”

 

“Yes, yes, yes I know. Short term contracts and no guarantees… But I can’t promise you anything more until the end of the school year. Ms...?”

 

“May. Melinda May.”

  

“Our janitor had a heart attack and I have no replacement yet, our whole budget is spent on the removal of the graffiti outside and Director Fury is indisposed indefinitely so I have to stand in for him.”

 

“Look, I’m no-” Melinda tried to interrupted her but she just went on without taking a breath.

 

“Salary?” she paused looking up at her. “I can offer you three thousand, okay three thousand five hundred but not a cent more. I’d say you send me your documentation per email and we see each other tomorrow in the teacher’s room.”

 

She was already ushering her out.

 

Melinda headed outside as if in daze. _Did she just get a job as a teacher? What the hell!_ She had nothing to do with teaching in her life. And she hated school. Well, not hated. When she was attending school back in her days, she focused more on pulling pranks and getting into trouble than on actual studying. Her mother criticised that about her but she was always an excellent student.

 

Melinda got outside, headed to her car. Well, Andrew's car but she could use it until he got back from his assignment next week. She could also stay in his apartment till then. Melinda had already found herself a place to stay and she should move in a few days when the former tenant moved out.

 

“Could you extinguish the cigarette, please?” Woman’s voice followed by a wave of laughter came from beside her. Melinda turned to watch the scene.

 

A young woman, she looked more like a girl than a woman, was standing in front of a group of seniors and tried to make them stop smoking. Melinda felt sorry for her but not only because of the laughter she earned. The girl had probably no idea what the outside world really looked like. What terrors it kept hidden. Hopefully she won’t have to find out.

 

Melinda turned away before depressing thoughts had the chance to flood her mind again.

  


-o0o-

  


Melinda checked her watch and sighed as she watched people hang around from her car. She had about half an hour before her day should start and was trying to make an excuse not to go there.

 

Five minutes later still sitting in the car, she found none and was practically forced to give it a try. She was entirely sure this was a bad idea.

 

Finding the teacher’s room wasn’t a problem as she remembered it was opposite the Director’s office she visited yesterday.

 

Entering the room quietly, Melinda headed straight into the farthest corner of it to prevent herself from getting attacked with personal question. In fact, she didn’t want to answer any questions at all. She had no wish to break the ice or whatever.

 

“So how was your date last night?”  Melinda saw a man sitting with a laptop in in front of him and a girl leaning against a counter next to him drinking coffee.

 

“How about you don’t stick your nose into other’s people business, Skye?” The man answered smiling sweetly whereas his tone sounded pretty annoyed.

 

“Oh, then not so good. Come on, Coulson, spill.” The girl heckled.

 

“Let me be, Skye.”

 

“She was another one-night-stand chick, wasn’t she? I’m sorry. I know you hate them.”

 

He didn’t get a chance to answer when the woman Melinda spoke to yesterday entered the room.

 

“Good morning, everyone. If you could all gather here, we need to remake the schedule because Mr. Koenig jumped out of the window yesterday.” More and less shocked mumbling filled the room and Maria waved it off. “I would also like to introduce you our new emergency support Ms. Melinda May.” Every head in the room turned to her and she nodded to them in a greeting, hoping that her cheeks weren’t too red.

 

“Despite our current situation we can’t get set back so our main issue is to cover the loss of our colleague now… Who takes the 10B instead of Mr. Koenig?”

 

Silence set in the room, most of the people averting their gazes. A man raised his hand.

“Mr. Barton, that’s really nice of-”

 

“No, no way. I just wanted to remind you about the maths course I lead.” He shook his head vehemently and straightened the purple tie of his.

 

“I did the substitution last month and there’s no way I’d do it again.” A red-headed woman who sat next to Barton announced.

 

“They gave me second degree burns the last time I was teaching there.” A dark skinned muscular man crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

“There’s no one in that class who hadn’t failed the year at least once. It’s impossible to do anything with those.”

 

“Excuse me. Those children need a teacher.” The man Melinda heard speaking about his date earlier interrupted the crowd.

 

“Exactly, Mr. Coulson. Your class.” The deputy director smiled at him. Coulson froze, his eyes widened as everyone watched him.

 

After solving what seemed to be the main problem there was not much more to discuss and they were dismissed. Melinda got her contract to sign, she sent her documents last night after arranging a teacher’s degree with a friend, and schedule before the bell rang and everyone left for their classes.

 

She searched for her class according to the directions she was given. Finally she found it. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath before opening the door.

 

About twenty children at the age of thirteen turned their heads towards her expectantly.

 

 _Oh God!_ She couldn’t do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> (Please, point out mistaked gently...)


End file.
